Resident Evil: Failsafe
This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. *This article is part of the Joben Continuety Resident Evil: Failsafe is part of the Lazarus Chronicles series of games invented by me, Joben. Failsafe depicts the events that took place during the attempted elimination of the rogue Tyrant, Hannibal by DarkRain forces sent by Roderick Lazarus. The main playable characters are Isaac Hayes and Alexus Siemenov. GamePlay At the begining of the game the player has the choice of deciding whether to play as Isaac or Alex. The storyline for both characters is mostly different, except for a few areas where they join together, where the plot converges. The characters start off with different weapons, and find new ones during the course of the game. Players can also find gun parts to upgrade their existing weaponry. Ammo is also loacted at various points throughout the game, as well as dropped by enemies. The camera angle is over-the-shoulder, but the player can change it to first-person perspective if they wish so. Throughout the majority of the game, the player will be accompanied by a partner. If the partner dies, the game is over, as if the player had died. The player can use herbs and first-aid sprays to heal themselves. There are other, un-named characters who accompany the player, but if they are killed they will not effect the storyline, but make things more difficult for the player. If these characters are not killed during gameplay, they will end up killed in cutscenes. The players have a Virus Gauge that increases when damage is taken. If the Virus Gauge fills up, the player will become a zombie and the game will be over. The player can decrease their Virus Gauge by using supressants found throughout the game. The player has a 9-slot inventory, which holds ammon, herbs, supressants and other items. Each item only takes 1 slot. The items can be stacked. The player can only carry 3 Firearms at any one time. The character has 1 Handgun/Magnum, 2 Rifle-guns and 1 knife. Unlike other Resident Evil games, the player may find different knives during their game. These knives are have different statistics, such as damage dealt, reach and slashing speed. Plot A helicopter lands at an undisclosed location, baring DarkRain agents, who enter a facility. The unit advances through the facility, fending off various B.O.W.s such as Mafdet and Fenrir who attack them, until the unit is split up after an encounter with Hannibal, the Tyrant the unit was ordered to eliminate. Seeing the futility of fighting with the weapons they have, Captain Hayes orders his team to find shelter, whilst Franklin Mossberg's team, which includes Alexus, also seek for shelter. Whilst fleeing, Mossbergs team uncoveres data regarding their charge, detailing it's violent nature. Meanwhile, Hayes and his team make their way to a detention area where they find a man named Josef Joenson, a scientist who attempted to destroy Hannibal before it was deemed a threat. Radio contact is established between the two teams, and Hayes orders the group to rendezevous at a combat training area, a few levels below where they currently are. Mossberg's team makes it to the training area without too much trouble, whilst Hayes' team is forced to take a detour when an elevator they were traveling in was attacked by Hannibal. Hayes and his team proceed through an animal-holding area, where they are forced to fight not only Zombies and other B.O.W.s, but they are forced to fend off a Fenrir Matriarch. Meanwhile, Mossberg's group is attacked by zombies and another strange creature, which takes a lot of damage. Both teams defeat their respctive enemies, and Hayes eventually finds Mossberg. Whilst strategising on what to do next, the unit is attacked by Hannibal, who completley destroys the unit apart from Hayes, Alex, Mossberg and Joenson. The group escape to Hannibal's original holding area. Hayes has flashbacks of his encounter with James Marcus, where he was forced to do nothing. Hayes resolves to not repeat his previous failure. Hayes orders Mossberg to accompany him and locate some more substantial weaponry. Hayes orders Alex and Joenson to establish contact with Roderick Lazarus and request reinforcements. Hayes and Mossberg uncover a cache of C4, as well as some prototype weapons that fire laser beams. Once these are discovered however, fighting packs of Fenrir and Mafdet enter the area, and in an attempt to escape the confusion, Mossberg is seriously wounded. Alex and Joenson make their way to the upper levels, fending off zombies and B.O.W.s, as well as strange, humanoid creatures who move much faster and attack with greater strength. Joenson tells Alex that they are failed experiments. When Alex askes what they failed at, Joenson tells her that they didn't become Hannibal. The pair reach a communications array, where they establish contact with DarkRain. Having barely asked for an extraction the pair is attacked by Hannibal, who destroys the communications array. They are able to escape, but Hayes comes up with an idea to trap Hannibal in the depths of the facility, by luring him there. Hayes radios Alex and tells her to lead it to his position. Whilst Alex and Joenson lead Hannibal on a merry chase around the facility, Hayes and Mossberg are attacked by a pack of Fenrir, seeking food after their victory over the Mafdet. They do not get far though, as a lone Mafdet, heavily mutated, decimates the pack. Mossberg tells Hayes to flee, as he is too badly wounded to continue. Mossberg attempts to defeat the creature and succeeds, but is killed when a surving Fenrir creeps up on him. As Hayes retreats to a secure area, he is forced to listen to Mossberg's conflict through the radio. Hayes has another flashback. Meanwhile, Hannibal manages to knock Alex down an open elevator shaft, but the elevator itself is only a few floors down, so Alex is only concussed by the fall. Joenson is forced to take a detour to reach Alex, and also has to single-handedly fend off a Fenrir Matriarch, before he reaches Alex. Hayes locates a suitable area to trap Hannibal, and radios it to the other two. Alex and Joenson lead Hannibal to Hayes, who orders them to close the area where he fights Hannibal. Alex and Joenson battle through zombies to close the area, with Hayes barely escaping in time. The trio battle through numbers of Mafdet to reach the elevator. As they accsend, they are abruptly stopped and forced to exit on the next floor. After climbing several stairs, they are once again attacked by Hannibal, and are forced to retreat back downstairs. Hannibal manages to kill Joenson. Hayes resolves that they need to actually prevent Hannibal from escaping by blowing up any exit points. Hayes and Alex return to the area where they first met Hannibal, and split up to put C4 charges around the area. Once they are done, Hayes tells Alex that one of them must stay behind in order to ensure that Hannibal stays where they want. Hayes will not listen to Alex's pleas to remain together, and tells her about his encounter with James Marcus. As Hayes concludes his tale, they are attacked by Hannibal, and both of them fight to prevent it from escaping. After forcing it to it's knees, Hayes orders Alex to leave while he continues to battle Hannibal. Alex must fend off Zombies and failed Hannibals. On the helipad she finds one heavily mutated Hannibal-creature, and is forced to defend herself. A helicopter arrives and a team of DarkRain soldiers help her dispatch the creature. Alex radios to Hayes, telling him she is safe. Hayes orders her to blow the charges, which she does. Hannibal, infuriated at not being able to escape, returns to Hayes, who, despite serious injuries, gets up to fight the resiliant Tyrant one more time. The game ends with either Hayes preparing to fight Hannibal, or Alex escaping on the helicopter. Characters *'Isaac Hayes', a former U.B.C.S. Captain who seeks redemption. *'Alexus Siemenov', a soldier thrust into a bad situation. *'Franklin Mossberg', a former U.B.C.S. Sergeant, second-in-command to Hayes. *'Josef Joenson', a scientist who has a change of heart. *'Hannibal', an escaped experimental Tyrant which has become derranged. Weapons Most of the weapons found in the game can be found in both character's scenario's, but some weapons are unique to a specific character. Examples of such weapons are starting weapons and weapons used by other characters. *'Berreta 87 Target', A handgun which relies on fireing rate. starting weapon for Alexus. *'Glock 17L', A handgun which relies on firepower. starting weapon for Isaac. *'FN CAL', A machinegun which has a large capacity and high fire rate. starting weapon for Alexus. *'Leader Dynamics Series T2 Mk5', a machinegun which has good firepower and highley accurate. Starting weapon for Isaac. Enemies *Zombies *Fenrir **Fenrir Alpha **Fenrir Matriarch (Boss) *Mafdet **Mafdet Alpha ***Mutated Mafdet (Boss) *Hannibal (Boss) *F-Hannibal **Mutated F-Hannibal (Boss) Bonus Gameplay Features Category:Joben Continuety Category:Lazarus Chronicles Category:Games